The goal of this conference is to highlight progress in the molecular and cellular biology for a novel class of receptors that are involved in positive and negative regulation of immune cell function. These molecules contain either ITIM (immune receptor tyrosine-based inhibition motif), ITAM (immune receptor tyrosine- based activation motif) or PI3-kinase recruiting sequences in the cytoplasmic domains and include transmembrane receptors of the Ig- and C-type lectin superfamily. Their expression is broad since family members are found on a variety of leukocytes, including T cells, B cells, natural killer cells, mast cells, and monocyte- macrophage-dendritic cells. From experiments in animals genetically deficient for these receptors, it is clear that these molecules are important in the regulation of autoimmunity and in protection against tumors, viruses and bacterial pathogens. The conference will begin with a keynote address by Dr. Jeff Ravetch and the symposium will bring together leaders whose studies include analysis of the expression, structure, signal transduction and biological functions of these receptors in innate and adaptive immunity. This represents the first conference to bring together investigators with a focus on structure, signaling, and in vivo biology of Leukocyte Regulatory Receptor function.